


Speckled

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou forgot to cover something very important up when he went to see his boyfriends in Tokyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speckled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> A fic for tattoosanta! They commissioned me and how could I say no to such a fluffy idea for one of my biggest ships~?

Seijuurou was late. He usually was late, but today that was a problem, if only because he had a train to catch. If he wasn’t meeting his boyfriends right after the train ride, too, really. If one or the other wasn’t happening he would have taken his time leaving.

That morning, though, he barely had time to get dressed before rushing out the door, a piece of toast shoved in his mouth. He felt like a bad anime protagonist, meaning he probably forgot something super important. You know, as setup for a ridiculous episode of whatever slice-of-life show he was stuck in.

He couldn’t worry about that now, though. He needed to focus on making it through the train ride so he could see Kazunari and Shintarou again. It had been a while since they’d spoken in person...  Way too long.

No wonder Seijuurou was so nervous. He felt his heart beating wildly as he thought about seeing them again, what if he did something that made them angry? He didn’t want their first meeting in months to end badly.

“Oh man, I hope I dressed appropriately.” He looked down with a small frown. He’d thrown on a boat neck shirt and thick tank top with some black slacks. Hopefully that wasn’t too plain or too fancy. He hadn’t had time to think it over more.

Seijuurou shifted, people were staring now. Had he forgotten something else, something that would make people giggle just looking at him? Seijuurou couldn’t think of anything it could be… He had on a shirt, pants, shoes, and had even brushed his hair some that morning.

Maybe he should just ignore it for now, let it go. If it was something major Kazunari and Shintarou would point it out to him, so it’d be fine. At least he hoped it would be.

-

“Here we are…” He mumbled, stepping off the train. He made it on time, now he just had to find his boyfriends quickly. The sooner he was away from the stares, the better. They all made him way too uncomfortable.

He began to wander around a bit, trying to figure out where he went. He was told they’d meet him near the platform, so where were they? Had he actually been too early, gotten onto an train before he really needed to?

He was starting to think that was really the case when he saw the head of green hair. There was only one person he knew with that hair and only one person who could be with him.

“Ah, Kazunari, Shintarou!” His eyes lit up and he began moving towards them. “There you are.”

“Sei-chan!” Kazunari turned to look at the redhead. “I’m so glad you--”

The boy stopped, blinking at the redhead. Seijuurou was confused and concerned, had he dressed completely wrong for the situation? Maybe it was whatever he’d forgotten?

Why was Kazunari now tugging on Shintarou’s sleeve and pointing at him? What had he done wrong that needed to be pointed out? He had to have done something. The question was just what had he done, though?

“Is something wrong?” He finally asked, a small frown on his face. “Kazunari…”

“Oh no, nothing’s wrong!” Kazunari turned, a giggle escaping his lips. “It’s just the fact I didn’t know you had freckles.”

Seijuurou froze. That’s what he’d been forgetting, he didn’t cover up his freckles. He didn’t cover them up and now his boyfriends had seen them.

That was the last thing he wanted. Shintarou and Kazunari had seen the embarrassing speckle that covered his face and he couldn’t hide it. What was he supposed to do now? Could he say the freckles themselves were make up?

No, he was a horrible liar. They’d figure it out easily enough. All he could really do was apologize for his forgetfulness.

“I’m sorry, I knew I forgot something this morning.” Seijuurou finally raised a hand to his face, trying to hide the marks. 

“What are you talking about?” Shintarou asked, raising an eyebrow. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“T-the freckles.” Seijuurou looked at his feet. “They’re embarrassing…”

“Embarrassing?” The green haired boy frowned. “Why do you say that?”

Seijuurou shrugged slightly. His father had always made them sound like they were only something to be embarrassed by and the only person to like them, his mother, had died so soon in his life… It was hard not to see them the way his father wanted him to.

“Sei-chan, I don’t think they’re embarrassing. I think they’re cute!” Kazunari exclaimed. “They make the cutest boyfriend even cuter, actually~”

The redhead bit his lower lip. “A-are you sure?” He didn’t know yet if he could quite believe that, not yet. 

He was still pretty sure Kazunari was just trying to be nice and Shintarou was no different. They were his boyfriends, they probably thought they  _ had _ to find Seijuurou cute no matter what. People had stared at the freckles, anyway, that had to mean something.

“I’m totally sure!” Kazunari exclaimed. “I bet Shin-chan agrees, too.”

Seijuurou turned to look at his other boyfriend, blushing slightly when the taller gave a small smile and nod. Why could those two get to him so easily?

It made it almost possible to forget the pesky freckles. Wait...Forget. He could just try to forget about the freckles for his visit. That wasn’t that bad an idea, right?

“Ah, could I ask you two to just pretend they’re not here, though?” Seijuurou was embarrassed just asking them to. “I’d rather not think about them, to be honest…”

The other two looked at each other and he was afraid he’d done something wrong at first. Were they not happy with his requests? The frowns seemed to say that.

“Fine.” Kazunari sighed. “For now we will, but if we decide to bring it up later…” He gave a grin and Shintarou cleared his throat.

“You won’t be able to exactly stop us.”

Seijuurou thought for a moment before giving a small nod. That was a risk he was willing to take. That’d at least give more time to prepare for it all.

-

“I just want to kiss all those freckles…” Kazunari sighed and Seijuurou was tempted to do the same.

This was the fifth time that day Kazunari and Shintarou had said something about his freckles. Were they really that dead-set on getting him to not hate them so much? It wasn’t hurting them to let him hate them…

“I agree.” Shintarou gave a small hum and places a kiss on the bridge of Seijuurou’s nose, making the other freeze. “Well, there’s a start.”

“Shintarou, Kazunari... They aren’t something that needs kissed.” He covered his face, reddening ever-so-slightly. “T-they’re just embarrassing.”

“No way, they’re like a cute little painting across your face.” The black haired boy ran a gentle hand down Seijuurou’s back. “They just highlight how cute you are.”

“It’s almost like you have your own little set of stars on your face.” Shintarou asked. “It’s beautiful.”

“I-I’m not sure…” The redhead let his hands fall, finally, but hoped no one would touch the freckles. He couldn’t take any touch at that moment.

“They also give us the perfect idea of where to pepper you with kisses.” Kazunari gave a small smile. “If you’ll let us, that is.”

“He’s right.” The green haired shooting guard said with a small nod. “I’d love to kiss them all…”

“Especially if you have some on your shoulders, under those tank top straps, y’know?”  
Seijuurou was really red now. So they really weren’t just saying this all because they felt they had to? They honest to god liked the freckles covering Seijuurou’s face and shoulders (not that they knew for sure they were on his shoulders)?

Maybe he didn’t need to be so embarrassed by them, then? At least when he was with his boyfriends. If they liked them, maybe he could too. Maybe his father had been wrong about them being embarrassing.

“Are you two sure you’d want to kiss them?” He finally mumbled out, staring at his hands.

“Of course we are!” The other point guard replied, draping himself over his boyfriend. “Only if you let us, though~”

“Well, I guess you can.” He tried to hide the small smile on his face. Maybe if he let them kiss the freckles, he could get used to them. He could stop hating and hiding them at every moment.

He’d have to start with just around Shintarou and Kazunari, of course. Start with those he trusted the most, then add others like Tetsuya and his team. Slowly move through all his friends.

“Good to hear.” Shintarou gave a small hum and placed a kiss on one of the freckles on Seijuurou’s cheek. “Do your shoulders need attention too?”

The point guard from Rakuzan was pretty sure he was more red now than he had ever been. “If you mean ‘are there freckles there?’ t-then yes.”

“Oh boy~” Kazunari hummed, moving one of the thick straps to the side and peppering kisses all over the shoulder. “Good to know~”

Seijuurou was embarrassed, embarrassed but happy. His boyfriends seemed to like the thing he’d seen as an imperfection for so long. If they liked it, maybe his other friends wouldn’t mind. 

Maybe he could stop minding eventually, too.


End file.
